El perfume
by Andypondwatson
Summary: "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡Nuestro primer año! del 221B Baker Street". "El alma de los seres es su perfume"


"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡Nuestro primer año! del 221B Baker Street".

Pareja Preferida: Sherlock/Molly

Los personajes le pertenecen a la BBC, a Mark Gattis, a Steve Moffat y especialmente a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Durante mucho tiempo Sherlock había sido poseído por aquel aroma, aquel perfume que inundaba los pasillos de St. Bart, pero jamás se había cerciorado de que aquel perfume, aquella fragancia provenía de la menuda y tímida patóloga. No era un olor vulgar ni mucho menos de esos horribles y baratos perfumes que las mujeres normales usaban, no, el de Molly era un olor natural, era un fragancia fresca, como el de las limas o la de la canela o las lluvias de mayo quizá al viento helado o agua de manantial pero a la vez era tan cálida como la bergamota y el ciprés, como el almizcle y el jazmín. Era una combinación de ambas, era ligera y pesada, era sutil y escandalosa, olía como la seda…No, más bien como la leche. ¿Pero qué clase de barbaridades decía? ¿Leche y Seda? Pero era la verdad, Molly despedía un aroma de lo más hermoso, olía como a un ramo de nenúfares así como los que su madre colocaba en la mesa del comedor pero al mismo tiempo podías sentir la esencia dulce del aceite de nuez.

-¿Sherlock?- el pelinegro que se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta abrió los ojos con pesadez y dio un suspiro casi con resaca, ahí estaba Molly con su cabello amarrado en una coleta observándolo con aquellos grandes ojos café, pareció que el mundo había perdido su lógica, que ahora el sol estaba escondido y los días eran iluminados por aquellos enormes y centellantes ojos café, la castaña le dio una sonrisa tímida y volvió al presente.

-Hola Molly- dijo con voz ronca, esta lo guio hasta la mesa que el detective ocupaba y le tendió todos los instrumentos necesarios. Sherlock que aún seguía ensimismado en el perfume de la patóloga trato de concentrarse en su trabajo pero termino de todos modos admirándola con su olfato.

Estaba 100% seguro que Molly podría matar a un centenar de personas con su sonrisa, aquellos pequeños y delgados labios le sonreían de manera muy hermosa casi con ternura y afecto. Sherlock quería contar sus pecas, una por una hasta llegar a la cantidad correcta para luego volver a contarlas para estar seguro, se limpió el rostro bañado en sudor, sabía que no se debía a la agitación era más bien a la emoción que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, de su perfume, de aquella fragancia tan sublime. La admiraba desde lejos, observando con cautela su rostro, perdido en su belleza, podía decirse que era magnifica, su pequeña nariz se alzaba entre sus mejillas y es que la verdad absoluta era que Molly le causaba tanto furor, sus manos eran tan delicadas y así como el resto de su cuerpo emanaba una esencia en particular que unida con las demás creaba el perfume más glorioso.

-Iré por un café ¿quieres algo?- negó rápidamente y la vio alejarse dejando detrás de ella el hedor de los químicos a su alrededor. Su rostro se crispo de furia y cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente volver a sentir a la joven.

Cuando Molly regreso el detective ya se había ido.

Sherlock poseía un sentido del olfato inaudito habilidad que había adquirido con el pasar de los años, pero en todos esos años jamás había olfateado algo tan maravilloso. La fragancia de Molly era muy diferente a la de los demás, por ejemplo el de John que siempre olía a medicamentos y a jengibre con miel –a él le gustaba el té de jengibre- era un olor por decirlo así tolerante, el de la señora Hudson consistía en su perfume de violetas. Ni siquiera el de _la mujer_ , con aquel escandaloso perfume francés que utilizaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y lo golpeaba fuertemente en la nariz, no era como Molly.

Su hermano Mycroft quien tenía casi las mismas habilidades comprendería la frustración de Sherlock, no todas las personas poseían tal aroma muchas de ellas solo tenían el olor a grasa rancia de sus cabellos.

-¿Sherlock?- la voz de John lo saco de su palacio mental, ahí estaba el rubio mirándolo a través de una expresión de desconcierto, sintió de nuevo el olor a medicamentos.

-Hola John ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- pregunto casi sin ponerle atención. El doctor que se había acomodado en su silla alzo una ceja.

-Bien- fue la única contestación. El detective que aún seguía soñando despierto fue traído al presente de un chasquido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto John chasqueando los dedos alrededor del rostro del pelinegro.

-¿John?-

-¿Si?-

-¿tú sabes algo acerca de perfumes?-

-No- John que se había quedado sorprendido a tal pregunta se aclaró la garganta. El doctor volvió a acomodarse y miro la taza de té en sus manos- ¿Es Molly otra vez?

Sherlock asintió lentamente llevándose las manos a la sien desesperado.

-Dime Sherlock ¿A que huele?- pregunto moviendo las manos- No te has preguntado si este "perfume" solo lo hueles tú.

-¿Qué solo está en mi imaginación?-

-Impulsado por un sentimiento ¿tal vez?- el rubio sonrió con sorna – No me hagas caso, he estado visitando a mi psicóloga últimamente.

-hmm- el detective suspiro- Tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Dime entonces a que huele?-

-Es complicado-

-Entonces hazlo fácil- John sonrió y se levantó dándole un trago al té y antes de que cerrara la puerta se volvió.

-¿y yo a que huelo?-

-A jengibre-

.*****.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en la pequeña morgue del Hospital St. Bartolomew escondido entre las sombras esperando a que la pequeña Molly apareciera por la puerta. Así lo hizo, entrando y abrumando al pelinegro que cerró los ojos, Sherlock se acaloro de gozo, el ataque del aroma había sido súbito, rápido y él lo abrazaba con las ventanas de la nariz, se aferraba a él como un niño pequeño. Por un momento, por unos segundos quizá por toda la eternidad no supo si ahora era ahora. Se perdió en las cuerdas de la fragancia que lo amordazaban. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo, el olor que emanaba de Molly era tan sublime como único. Pero no era diferente al de los demás, olía a medicamento, a sudor y a grasa, también a pescado –En especial en aquella zona- pero era una mezcla tan exquisita y tan perfecta que se unía de manera sorpréndete.

-Hola Molly- dijo acercándose a ella. La patóloga que se había sorprendido de la presencia de su amigo abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

-Sherlock- murmuro. El detective no se detuvo ahí, siguió caminando hasta estar lo suficiente cerca de ella, lo suficiente para sentir el fuerte rose de su perfume contra su nariz.

-Jamás te lo he dicho ¿no es así?- dijo conteniendo su emoción.

-¿decirme el que?-

-Lo bien que hueles- fue cuando la beso tomando entre sus dos manos el pequeño rostro de Molly, entonces fue cuando el perfume tomo fuerza y se hizo más intenso. La excitación le causó malestar pero eso no le impidió seguirla besando, ni tampoco darle pequeños besos en el cuello, la fragancia adquirió más pureza y a causa de esta pureza gano una fuerza de atracción más fuerte. Era inútil tratar de detenerse, la lógica lo había abandonado, la racionalidad se había ido de su palacio mental y ahora este se inundaba con el perfume de Molly, cada memoria parecía llenarse con el aroma de la patóloga, las paredes estaban cubiertas con él.

Molly tomo unos cuantos momentos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sherlock Holmes estaba sobre ella –literalmente- besándola con tanta impaciencia y desesperación que se podía escuchar su respiración agitada sobre su cuello, sintió las manos del detective tomándole el cabello suavemente con ternura y posándola sobre la mesa. Ninguno de los dos abría los ojos, porque ninguno de los dos sabía si aquello era real, Sherlock quien se bañaba en la esencia de la joven cerraba los ojos con fuerza impidiendo que las lágrimas de felicidad se escaparan, de pronto, se dio cuenta de ello.

¿Cómo había sido tan mentecato? Era Molly, siempre ella, nunca era ese bendito y supuesto perfume, ¡no! Era ella en todo su apogeo. Se detuvo y tomo aire mirándola a los ojos, la castaña quien se aferraba al pecho ahora desnudo de Sherlock respiraba rápidamente y lo observaba, quieta y expectante con sus ojos dilatados y los labios sutilmente hinchados, una gota de sudor caía lentamente sobre una de sus mejillas causando que este la besara para volver a envolverse en su piel. Se sintió egoísta, deseaba que Molly fuera suya y solo suya, que tan solo él pudiera oler su cabello y besarle el cuello, que solo él pudiera regocijarse con su olor y su sonrisa, deseaba poder tenerla para siempre.

Pensó en aquel momento que quizá debería ir a visitar a John y agradecerle, había tenido razón. Un perfume impulsado por un sentimiento y creado por su mente ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Sonrió mientras Molly se vestía, recordó entonces aquella frase que él doctor solía decirle en los momentos de frustración y que para molestia del pelinegro, repetía una y otra vez.

 _"El alma de los seres es su perfume"_

Sinceramente no sé de donde salió esto, estaba viendo el perfume y de repente ¡puf! Disculpen mis errores –Horrores- ortográficos, mi número innecesario de comas y algún error de gramática que les haya ofendido. Recibo tomates, rosas, Crucios y cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
